


[FO4]Corruption of Piper Part 1

by Chasveria



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasveria/pseuds/Chasveria
Summary: The Sole Survivor forces himself on Piper. Psycho turns Piper into a horny slut. Sex occurs.





	

The sound of gunfire fills the Commonwealth air, as it often does in the Boston ruins. Piper and the Sole Survivor walk these destroyed buildings and roads in search of valuable pre-war materials. "Let's see what you have, nothing good" Piper muses as she knelt next to a dead ghoul. She rises to her feet, and says to the Sole Survivor"Come on Blue, time to move". She hadn't been traveling with Blue for very long but he seemed like a nice enough person to her, always willing to lend a hand to common folk with the occasionally sarcastic comment.

The gruff man she addressed kicks a piece of rubble in annoyance, "Yeah, you're right nothing useful here." Piper leads the way out of the ruined house, coming onto a road, empty save for the rubble and broken cars. Piper leans against a car, "I wonder if this is normal for other journalists..." she asks to no-one. Her eyes lock onto the Sole Survivors face, who looks at her oddly. "What is it Blue?" she asks. The Sole Survivor, doesn't reply and walks up to her a strange glint in his eyes, and he puts his lips to hers. Piper angrily tries to push him away but he is too strong. She furiously asks him what he is doing, but he responds with another more intense kiss, pushing her against the car. Now afraid as well as angry, she draws her pistol, but he knocks it easily out of her hands. "Come on, Blue, this isn't funny", she pleads with him. But he ignores her, and fondles her breasts. Piper continues to struggle and plead with him to no avail. Finally with his strong hands rips off her shirt revealing her breasts, he brings his month to a nipple and begins working it with his tongue and teeth, while his hands rip apart her pants exposing her panties. Whatever struggle Piper puts up he easily brushes off. She is no match for a man as strong as a Deathclaw, with just as much Endurance.

Despite her conscious attempts to resist, her body willingly relents to the Sole Survivor's touch. Her nipples perk at his licking and gentle biting, and her pussy begins to soak her panties. Piper fights him at every turn but he always counters, she kicks, he forces her legs against the car, she punches he restrains her hands with one of his. Seeing that Piper's body is willing and she in no position to resist the man rips off her panties, and reveals his dick.

The Sole Survivor forces her to turn around, ripping off the few remaining tatters of her clothing, and eases his dick into her wet pussy from behind. Piper inhales sharply, as the cock fills her, and unwanted pleasure enters her mind. The man begins to move his hips stimulating both himself and Piper, building in strength and intensity with each passing moment..

The Sole Survivor's hard cock thrusts in and out of Piper's tight pussy, performing a hypnotic rhythm, and Piper's body, against her will, begins to orgasm. Her body acting as its animalistic nature demands, draws her conscious mind into the proceedings. Her body starts to tense, the orgasm taking hold, and she barely notices the sharp prick as the Sole Survivor inserts a needle into her tight ass. This is not Piper's first orgasm of her life, no that had been accomplished by her fingers years ago, but this orgasm was different. Fearful and angry at being powerless, at being ravaged pollutes the experience, and she struggles in vain to resist the pull of the orgasm. But as she, inevitably, reaches the apex of the orgasm the Psycho takes effect.

In that moment Piper becomes a bitch in the heat, strutting the alley begging to be fucked, no longer a proud reporter bent over a broken car against her will. Her human fear of being used, dominated, changes into a primal fear, a fear of predators lurking in the shadows. A fear which her cumming quickly dissipates. At the same time, her anger merges with her primal lust and blood-lust, she wants to kill and fuck. She wants to kill a Raider , and bath in his entrails, to ride his hard cock and tongue-fuck his dismembered head. She wants to roll around in the blood and organs, and be fucked over and over again by hard cocks. She wants to feel the subtle pulsing of a cock preparing to cum, to stroke it and feel the warm and sticky cum spurt over her tits and mouth, and she wants to put the cum in her mouth, and roll it around with her tongue, to feel its texture and taste. But she also wants the cock down her throat till she gags, she wants to take the whole length of a cock in her ass. She wants her tight perfect ass spanked till it bleeds, her bouncing tits squeezed and twisted till they turn blue, her beautiful face slapped till it is unrecognizable, and she wants to be covered in cum. She wants cum all over her pretty little face; her hair, her lips, even on her nose, she wants her tits and stomach to drip with warm spunk, and she wants a thousand cocks releasing their load on her firm little ass as jizz gently drips out of her gaping pussy and asshole. She wants it all, no matter what. Although she couldn't have everything, she did have the Sole Survivor and he would have to do.

The Sole Survivor smirks as Piper's groans change from fearful and restrained, to a whore's cry which shakes the Commonwealth. Her nails scrape against the broken car as she subconsciously joins the rhythm of his shaft's penetration, moving her body in concert with it. Her head rears back, and her mouth splays open, a small amount of drool running down her chin to drip on her bouncing breasts as she howls like the horny animal she is. But as her orgasm ends, the Sole Survivor can tell that this whore is still not satisfied, and so he slows his thrusting to a halt, pulling his cock out of her. He is going to make her beg.

Piper, her pussy dripping cum onto the concrete, turns toward him. With chems and horniness making it almost impossible to think, she stiltedly asks "Why...stop?" . Her hands subconsciously search her body for erogenous places, deciding on a perky nipple and her clit and her fingers began to work them with shameless determination, a flick there, then a squeeze, and finally a little twist, all of which send a small thrill to Piper's mind. The Sole Survivor rolls his eyes with a smirk, " I want to see a reporter finger-fuck herself live." Her middle finger enters her dripping pussy and Piper shudders, "I am not...a whore."

"Right, and I am the Silver Shroud." A second fingers enters, and Piper slowly works her pussy with her fingers, "Bitch please, you masturbate like a New Reno pornstar." he says laughing. "That's... argh....that's..ahh" Piper angrily struggles to speak as waves of pleasure wash over her. The hand that was working her tit, moves down behind her back to work her untouched asshole. A few gentle strokes and she inserts a finger. A sense of perverse ecstasy fills the reporter's mind. As both hands work in a rhythm understood only by her own body. She falls to her knees spreading her legs apart as the movement of her hands intensifies. In concert, they bring her body again to orgasm, and she screams in ecstasy, reveling in the feeling of her body as it cums ,and in the thought of someone watching her as it happens.

Again the orgasm recedes, but still she is unsatisfied. She looks up at the Sole Survivor, and sees his warm, delicious cock. "Help me?" she pleads, as her fingers slowly work her pussy and ass, her voice weak and quiet, as if on some unconscious level ashamed in the question. "What was that, I couldn't hear you." The Sole Survivor responded, tilting his ear toward the naked woman. A burst of anger erupts in masturbating reporter, and she yells, "Fuck me!", removing the hand from her pussy long enough to throw a brick at him, hitting him in his broad and oh so masculine chest. The Sole Survivor walks over to her, his erect cock standing at attention, "You want to be my bitch who cums on MY COCK? A SLUT WHO WANTS MY COCK HAS TO BEG FOR IT!" He smacks her across the face, she swears under her breath, and tries to hit him, but he brushes it aside, grabs her face, and puts his lips to hers. The truly irresistible smell of masculine sweat, a combination of body odour, machine oil, and blood fills her nose and her body, and she shivers in his strong, coarse grasp. A small groan rises unbidden from her lips. He smiles, "You want it, you will have to earn it," and with that he forces her down to kneel before the cock.

He pushes her head against his hard glistening cock and balls, covered in her pussy juice and his precum. A couple hours ago and Piper would have gagged at the disgusting smell that is a mix of sweat, cum, and wet pussy, but now it seems sweet and intoxicating. Piper takes a deep breath savoring the lurid smell of sex, letting her body embrace the heat of the stench. Instinctively, she puts her tongue on the veined shaft. The first taste sending ripples of ecstasy through her body, and with that Piper hungers for more. She puts the hard cock into her mouth, working the shaft with her tongue, seeking more and more of that invigorating flavor. The Sole Survivor looks down at her with a smirk in his eyes, "Oh that's good baby, do you want me to cum in your little whore mouth?". Piper nodded her head and grunted in approval. "Now, now, you shouldn't speak you mouth full." Piper reluctantly removed the cock from her mouth, "I want you to cum in my little whore mouth...I want it..."She trails off as she imagines the subtle textures, the smells, the pulsing of the cock in her mouth, the ejaculate. "Ask and you shall receive" He puts the cock into her eager mouth, and she excitedly works it, while one hand caresses the Sole Survivor's balls, and the other plays with her clit. Her head bobs up and down the shaft as the Sole Survivor moves his hips back and froth. "FFFuck," he groans, and Piper feels his cock shudder and then the hot cum spurt into her willing mouth. She moans in excited surprise, as the cum hitting the inside of her mouth sends shivers down to her pussy. The Sole Survivor removes his penis from her mouth, while Piper kneels in reflective reverie. All her senses are focused on the sexual; the cock, the cum, the groans, and the sweat all in unison envelop her mind and body. She groans as she savors the cum in her mouth, slowly swallowing it, she groans at the sight of the wet cock right in her face, and each horny, slutty sound coming from her throat excites her even more. She looks up, "Please fuck me, Blue" she says, her voice laden with sexual desire, slutty and whorish. "Fuck me hard, in the ass, the pussy I don't care, just please fuck me."

The man gives a small smile "Well you've been a good little slut I guess I should reward you, go over to the car." At his command, Piper rises to her feet, strutting the short distance to the car with her hips swaying hypnotically. She bends over the car, spreading her legs so that Blue can see her nice tight ass, "Please fuck me hard Blue" She coos, taking her hands and spreading apart her firm ass cheeks exposing her little asshole to the Boston ruins. He walks over to her, and rubs his hard shaft on Piper's crack, "You want me to fuck your ass, huh bitch?" he asks. "Mmmm, please baby, please fuck me in the ass," she begs, grinding her tight ass on Blue's cock. "I want you inside of me." With those words the Sole Survivor slowly puts his hard rod into Piper's asshole. Piper moans slightly as the cock forces her ass to open, the sense of fullness and pleasure like nothing she has experienced before. Even the discomfort of such a large insertion only serves to excite her even more. The Sole Survivor begins to move his hips back and forth, his cock going in and out of Piper's asshole, slowly at first then faster and faster. With each thrust Piper becomes more and more excited, her body pushes up against the rusty broken car, her breasts press against the hood of the car, and her mind is completely enraptured in the enjoyment of the act. "You're a whore aren't you Piper?" Blue asks. "Mmmm, I'm a whore, baby. I'm your slut. Please fuck me, please fuck me hard." she mewls in response. Finally, the intensity of the ass-fucking overwhelms Piper and she cums. The orgasm rips through her body, far stronger than the earlier orgasms. Pussy juice and cum spurts out of her cunt in a torrent, her legs buckle and her mind goes blank. Her body pulses as the orgasm consumes her, and she relishes it. There are no thoughts, only the orgasm. There is no Piper, only pleasure. As she comes down from her euphoria, she feels content but exhausted. The Sole Survivor pulls his cock out of her ass, cum dripping from the tip, and Piper savors the cock leaving her ass, the gentle flowing of the cum as it drips out her gapping asshole and pussy, and the feeling of the Commonwealth breeze as it caresses her naked body. She lies on the wrecked car for minutes in contented, exhausted silence.

After a time she pulls herself off the car. With the Pyscho having run it course, she feels the shame in both her exploitation and her perverted enjoyment of it. Gingerly she waddles to her pack, nervously trying to cover her breasts and genitals. She takes new clothes and a rag from her pack. Damping the rag she begins to clean herself of the disgusting act. With revulsion she sees the cum running down her breasts, and her legs, but then a small thought pops into her head, an idea that makes her nervous. "No, I couldn't", she thinks, her eyes quickly searching the Boston ruins and finding no-one, Blue has gone on ahead. "Well, maybe... but no I couldn't", the anxiety gnaws at her, "Just try it, it can't hurt, you already done it once." The feeling of anxiety and shame tantalizes her, till finally she succumbs. "Just this once" she thinks as she takes a finger to catch some of the cum running down her breast. She raises her finger from her chest, a thin line of cum stretches from her finger to her breast, and puts it into her mouth. "It tastes...nice" she thinks to herself, but now she feels more shame in actually doing it. "Maybe I could try a little more, it can't hurt...no I can't," but the allure of the lewd overcomes her fear and she tastes it again, but this time with a little more spunk and a little less shame. She finishes cleaning her body and gets dressed. Getting ready to leave she takes one final look at the broken car, before going in search of Blue, with a new swing in her hips.


End file.
